


SWAK

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: AttaBot [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Episode: s02e22 SWAK, Finally, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plague, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony finally figures out what that tingling in his wires means.And then he gets a Virus.





	SWAK

“AttaBot, DiNozzo.” Tony preened with the praise. They had just wrapped up a week-long case, thanks to Tony’s observations of the wife’s phone calls, and learned of the life insurance she took out on her husband for 1.3 million. Tony felt his wires give that all to familiar tingle and felt his battery give the expected jolt. 

 

“Hey, Boss?” Gibbs looked at Tony and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, DiNozzo?” Gibbs’ stare made Tony fidjit, and he shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“Can I take an early lunch? It’s been an exhausting week and my battery’s a bit low, and my oil needs replacing from that bullet that nicked my tank, the Perimed-Bot’s patched it up, but they aren’t Ducky…”

 

“Yeah, go on, Tony, you deserve it.” Tony’s air intake caught, and his battery gave another jolt. He stuttered out thanks and then made his way to autopsy, not noticing Gibbs’ bemused look. 

 

* * *

 

 

“-and my battery jolts, and my wires tingle, and I’m worried something’s wrong with me, Ducky! What if I have a Virus?” Ducky had slowly smiled the longer Tony spoke before letting out a joyful laugh, making Tony scowl.

  
  


“Ducky, this isn’t funny! What if I’m Shutting down?”

 

Ducky shook his head, still chuckling merrily.

 

“Oh, My dear boy,” Ducky smiled, wiping moisture from his optics. 

 

“You are not ill, not in the  _ slightest _ ,” Tony cocked his head, confused. “In fact, this is joyful news, Anthony, I am so happy for you!” Ducky exclaimed, a proud smile making his teeth shine. 

 

“How is this happy, Duck? What’s wrong with me?” Tony pleaded, eyes wide and panicked. 

 

Ducky put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“My dear Anthony, you are  _ in love _ .” 

 

“What?!?”

 

* * *

 

 

After Ducky’s revelation, Tony spent a lot of time, several months, in fact, trying to figure out just who he was in love with, with no success, as he didn’t feel the Wire tingling or Battery jolting.

 

It had been a stressful couple months, and all of them had been on edge since that Terrorist had escaped. 

 

It was only when he was given a smile by Gibbs and his Battery gave a Jolt, did it finally click.

 

He was in love with Gibbs.

 

_ He _ was in love with Gibbs.

 

He was in  _ love with Gibbs _ .

 

_ Gibbs. _ His  _ Boss _ . His very straight and very sexy  _ and Human _ Boss.

 

Shit.

 

* * *

 

 

He spent the next few months trying to figure out what he was going to do, but it was taken out of his hands when some crazy bitch decided to send him a system Virus through his systems email.

Now Tony was slowly shutting down, his S-U-F pale as paper, and his systems sluggish and jerky in equal measure. His frame was sparking in places, plugged into multiple computers attempting to rid his systems of the deadly Virus: Y(67)-C66NA_P67E08S_T8U6S. Basically, the robotic version of the plague. 

 

He stared into the desperate blue eyes telling him he didn’t have permission to Shut Down, and as his systems recognized the command from a superior and worked to follow the order, he blurted out the words without any thought.

 

“I love you,” Tony gasped, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile that made his air intake catch for a reason that wasn’t the Virus. 

 

“I love you too, Tony. always have.” Gibbs reached forward and pressed impossibly soft and plush lips to his own, and Tony closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling.

 

“You’re comin’ home with me once they discharge you, Tony,” Gibbs told him, grinning at him, a sparkle in his eye.

 

“Yes, Jethro.” 


End file.
